Yeiepoy Island: The Movie
Okie Dokie Island: The Movie is the 2012 Canadian-American animated adventure film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series, Okie Dokie Island. Plot Dino wakes up in the next morning after having a nightmare that his parents died in the meteor shower following his birth while escaping off the time machine. After wandering away from the island without telling his adoptive brother Small Starfish, he is shipped away in the ship. So Small Starfish calls his friends; the parrot Hebecky, her daughter Polly, and the penguins, the tadpoles and their aunt, Danniele the Pterocadtyl, and the coconut trees to rescue him. Dino is thrown off the ship, becomes separated from his friends and washed ashore into the Great Valley. While arriving, he is now welcomed by the predators and met his selfish brother, Hyp, who also escaped from the time machine and hates Dino. Meanwhile, back at Okie Dokie Island, Chief Lemur declared war on the lemurs against the predators. Small Starfish, the penguins and his friends hijacks the boat and sails into the Great Valley. Meanwhile, Dino and the dinosaurs are on a journey to find his brothers. Later, Dino joins Hyp (who also became the leader of the dinosaurs) who want to eat all the lemurs of the island for revenge. After facing several dangers, such as the hungry hyenas, ghosts, seagulls and the rainstorm, Small Starfish and his friends are teleported to the Stone Age, while are chased by a pack of Velociraptors led by their leader. When the pack plans to eats them, Small Starfish and his friends ends up crushing to death by a several boulders and riding in a boat, only to be taken to the jungle and is captured by Hyp, which his father and his henchmen also wants to became predators with the taste of a lemur. Small Starfish vows to find Dino by himself, because Hebecky, Polly, and the penguins, tadpoles, coconut trees and the mushrooms (believing that Dino is not a vegetarian during his childhood) agree they are better off without him. Then, the penguins is captured by some humans and caged on their ship called "Misery", transports penguins to a zoo. Chief's daughter, Jane (hurt by the dinosaur's revenge for killing her mother), decides he wants to fight against the predators. Meanwhile, the penguins are escaped from the ship and is forced to live in New York City. In the Great Valley, Dino, is banished by Khan as punishment for his vegetarian mode, decides to became predator like this. Small Starfish is found by Peppa, the warthog and owner of a failing amusement park, and he houses him until seeing an ad for the reward on a milk cardboard with the help of her brother George, her parrot puppet Squawk, upon which he traps Hebecky on the ferris wheel and contacts Chief. The penguins escapes from New York and also find Small and they flee in a paddle steamer as Chief, Jane, Hyp, and the lemurs arrive. A long chase ensues, in which Chief and Jane betrays the lemurs and Peppa and her buddies are left stranded in the river. Following Africa, Hyp's father is catapulted by the boat and is thrown into the volcano to his death, leaving Hyp an orphan. As Chief forces Dino to get the treasure in the cave by tying her to a rope, Small and his friends came to his rescue. The volcano will begin to erupt, causing the predators in panic, and Jane lets go of the rope and Dino runs with Small, Hebecky and Polly back to the raft. When they reach the log to cross, Homer almost falls. Small and Hebecky convince Dino to help save Homer. They then run towards the raft and escape the eruption. While on the raft, Chief victoriously gets the treasure, only to be knocked by a coconut. Seconds later, Chief and Jane became brainwashed for being the bad lemurs and Dino gives Homer the popsicle that his brother Eddy had given to her. Small reconciles with Dino, and they are rescued and the Great Valley became erupted. While back in Okie Dokie Island, the lemurs stops the war and became freed from Chief's evil control for good and also attacks and banishes Hyp and his henchmen as punishment for their cruelty, much to the penguins' amusement. Small and his friends accept Dino as one of the group. Cast *Billy West as Small Starfish, Hyp *Dee Bradley Baker as Dino *Jim Cummings as Homer, and Dweeb *Bill Fagerbakke as Eddy *Angela Lansbury as Hebecky *Nancy Cartwright as Polly *Kath Soucie as CJ Tadpole *Maurice LaMarche as Chief Lemur *Whoopi Goldberg as Jane *Jim Broadbent as Peppa, Hyp's Father *Jeff Bennett as Mutt and Nod *Joe Alaskey as the Boat Captain, Randall *Jim Cummings as Ryan Burke *Dwayne Johnson as Allias Salmon *Lucy Liu as Maria White *Dan Aykroyd as Camo *John Goodman as Robbie the Emperor *Nathan Lane as Dan *Melaine Chatoff as Cloak *John Hurt as Mercury *Frank Welker as the Velociraptors, Seagulls, Leopard Seals (uncredited) Production Release Sequel Reception Trivia *Billy West has two roles in the film. *Whoopi Goldberg and Jim Cummings both appear in The Lion King. *The Tadpoles' parents were originally supposed to appear on the film, but they were cut, because the Velociraptors killed them. They only appeared on the deleted scenes. *The Velociraptors is crushed by the boulders, making one of the series' villains to die. *The film was originally going to be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, but moved to Paramount Pictures. *Unlike the TV series, Dino is the only dinosaur to survive in the Earth in 2000 years ago. Category:Movies Category:Okie Dokie Island Category:Movies based on Comic